There have been some devices and apparatus developed to sound an alarm when a weapon is mishandled. There are also a number of devices designed to minimize accidental discharges of firearms. The present invention relates to a alarm system which can be placed in the chamber of a weapon which will become activated if the weapon is moved or picked up, for example, by a young child.
The alarm offers several advantages which include that it is the shape of a bullet and can fit into the chamber of the weapon whether it be a pistol, rifle or shotgun. The invention has the advantage that the bullet alarm is loaded into the chamber and this provides an extra safety factor in that a live round is not in the chamber. This is especially useful in semiautomatic weapons where action of the round exploding is used to cock the weapon and reload for the next round. If the alarm does not frighten the person that has picked up the weapon such as a child, certain weapons will not operate even if the trigger is pulled because the firing pin will fall onto the alarm rather than a live round. Of course, the alarm is also useful to alert the movement of a weapon whether are not the weapon is loaded.